Haunted Heart
by Zoroark Girl
Summary: Sure, N was Team Plasma's King, but that wasn't who he truly was, and I saw that. I made him see the truth, that he was just a puppet, in the castle. That day broke my heart...shattered it...haunted it.../Oneshot PLEASE REVIEW!


I watched in amazement as Ghetsis scolded N with cruel...and I mean _cruel_...words...over and over.

It wasn't right...not at all. N isn't to blame, Ghetsis is. N is so kind...so sweet...so..._innocent._ He wouldn't hurt a hair on a Joltik's head.

What amazed me was N was still standing there, taking every hit. Why? Why isn't he fighting back? What makes Ghetsis able to control N? Don't answer that. But N was just standing there...it was almost unbearable. Everything he grew up knowing was shoved down his throat...everything he thought he was persuing himeslf...wait...did he even SEE himself doing this, or was it in his mind, 'I must do this to please Ghetsis?'

This is sad...no...this is_ cruel_.

I can't stand it anymore. If N can't stand up to Ghetsis, then I'll do it for him!

"Ghetsis, shut your damn mouth and let N-!"

WHAM!

Ghetsis whirled around and smacked me. Hard. I fell to the ground. Dammit, that freakin' hurt! I looked up to see N. The look in his eyes said he wanted to come over to me...to see if I was alright...but he wasn't. He was...fighting. Why? Why is he so reluctant to defy Ghetsis? Why won't he just take a stand for himself?! Ghetsis immediately shot me a death glare.

"You really think you can get through to a warped, defective boy like that?! He's a freak without a human heart!" Ghetsis roared. I stood my ground, and the look in N's eyes was clear: _Don't do it!_

But I did. I did it. I stood up to Ghetsis.

"N has a heart. YOU'RE the FREAK without a HUMAN HEART!" I growled back at Ghetsis. After several comebacks from each of us, Alder and Cheren came running in. Alder walked up right next to me. Cheren stayed back. N kept his back turned to all of us.

"Now, N, do you still think Pokemokn should be separated from humans?" Alder asked N. He still kept his back to everyone.

He suddenly turned, the look on his face sending a chill up my spine.

"But...I have no right to be the hero!" he yelped.

I felt as if I'd been stabbed, the feeling so sudden I almost fell backwards. But why? Why am I feeling this way towards N?! Do I...like him?

I don't know anymore. All I know is I felt like I was stabbed, really hard, really fast, and really deep. No...there's another feeling there. Stronger that my feeling for N, deep in my heart, but it's as if N triggers it. But whenever he acts suicidal like he is now, it overpowers me, blocking out every other emotion I have. If it's not love, then what the hell is it?!

I started to say something, but Alder spoke first.

"What you do now with Reshiram...isn't that important?" he asked. I facepalmed myself.

There's no use for Alder to try and understand N now, because then he'll just say...

"Acting like you understand...up 'till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs!" he yelped.

...he'd say _that_.

"But despite that...why?!"

Wait..._what?!_

What did N just say?! Did he just admit he'd been doubting himself the entire time?!

"N, even if we don't understand each other, that's no reason to reject each other," Alder started.

_Alder please keep your damn mouth shut and leave N alone!_ I thought to myself, but of course, he kept talking...

"There are two sides to every argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought," Alder finished, him and Cheren taking Ghetsis to the lowest floor of the castle.

Now I was alone with N, and the strange feeling was really strong now.

I freeze as I hear N walk closer to me, until he was right behind m,e. He put his hand on my shoulder, and I almost flinched at his freezing touch.

"I want to talk to you about something," he said, not looking me in the eye. Now, that was unusual for N. Usually he makes me look him in the eye but now he seemed...depressed. With what Ghetsis said to him, I don't blame him, but I still felkt as if it were my fault.

Without even thinking, I walked with N away from the doorway.

"It's about when we met at Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what Serperior was saying," he admitted. As if it heard its name, Serperior let itself out of its PokeBall, coiling itself up next to me and nudging my shoulder. I pet its muzzle.

"Serperior said it liked you, that it wanted to be with you," he finished, looking up at the grass snake Pokémon. It bowed its head, seeming to approve what N said. He smiled, and that creepy feeling came to me again.

"I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people, because...up until that moment...I'd never known Pokémon like that," N said, now locking his gaze with me. His blue eyes seemed to hold me in a trance. I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to.

Oh, what I wouldn't give to know what that damn creepy feeling is that I keep getting!

"The longer my journey went, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That's why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling you," as he said that last part, he broke his gaze from mine, snapping me out of it.

Wait a minute...so he knew-?!

"I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything," N still wouldn't look at me.

Oh my Arceus, N knew all along I'd be the hero of Ideals?! I didn't even know that, so how the hell did he?!

"You knew I-" before I could say anything else, he pressed his finger against my lips, stunning me. Again, I couldn't move. And here comes that feeling again.

"There's no way a person like me...someone who understands only Pokémon...no, actually...I didn't understand them, either. No way I could measure up to you, Jinjira, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends...," N trailed off, lost in his own world.

Whaaaaat...the King of Team Plasma was jealous of me?! Now, that's something you don't see every day. But...WHAT?!

I then noticed N had brought out Reshiram, who was now flying in the sky out of the hole in the wall where it burst through earlier. N took a step back. He locked his gaze with mine, again, making me unable to look away.

"You said you had a dream...that dream...make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you, Jinjira!" he encouraged me.

What?

"What?" I asked, not meaning to day it aloud. N smiled, and walked towards me, stopping inches from me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're really sweet Jinjira. I know what you were trying to do out there, trying to stick up for me and stand up to Ghetsis. And I know you wanted to help me get out from his shadow, and you've done it. And the only way you can help me now is by persuing your own dream, alright?" N assured me.

Before I could answer, he suddenly leaned in close and kissed my lips.

I completely froze. What am I supposed to do now?!

As quickly as it happened, he pulled away.

"Do that for me, alright?" he made me promise. I smiled. "Fine, I will," I sighed, suddenly realizing tears were beginning to form.

I looked away. I didn't want N to see me cry.

He pulled himself onto Reshiram, then flew away. I watched, and my breath caught in my throat when I saw him look back at me. After a few seconds, they were nowhere in sight.

I forced myself to breathe as my back leand against the wall. Serperior wrapped its leaf-like tali wraparound my waist; it was it's version of a hug. Is it bad I can still feel N' lips against mine? I dunno.

And...there's the feeling again.

But this time, I can describe it.

It feels like I'm being haunted, as as if N's kiss is haunting me, like he wanted to give me something that would haunt me forever, and he did a good job at picking something.

But wait...it may be haunting N, too, the girl who convinced him he was Ghetsis's puppet, who made him see the true world and not Ghetsis's false world, the girl who saw who he truly was.

I smiled. That kiss will always have a place in my heart.

My haunted heart.


End file.
